We'll Meet Again
by YoungAndFunAndStupid
Summary: Elizabeth Rogers thought she lost everything in 1944. But she was wrong.


August 19th, 1940

I lean lightly against the doorway, watching Bucky pack the rest of his things into the duffle bag. I fiddle with the diamond ring around my finger, tears threatening to pool over. I blink them away quickly as he turned around.

I gaze down at the carpeted Bedroom Floor, knowing that if I saw the heartbroken look on his face, my thick defense would shatter.

"Doll?" He asked, voice soft. I sniff lightly, hands shaking in front of me. "Liza." A quiet sob broke free at the use of my childhood nickname. Warm arms enveloped my tiny frame. I clutch onto his uniform shirt like it was final life line. "It's gonna be fine, hon." He murmured into my hair softly. I calmed down a few minutes later.

He grabbed my face, forcing my watery pools to meet his stormy blue ones. "I love you." A small, broken smile appeared on my face. "I love you too." He close the gap, giving me a long, slow kiss. A goodbye kiss. "I'll be back before you know it."

October 3, 1941

I pick up the letter, looking it over quickly. It was addressed to me from the 107th infantry. That was Bucky and Steve's Team. I quickly rip it open.

Dear Ms. Rogers,

We've heard about your work at Washington Hospital and after carefully reviewing the request made by Lieutenant Carter, we would like to Promote you to senior Medical Officer in the 107th infantry. Please call 540-736-934 for more information.

\- Colonel Phillips

I dial the number quickly. " _Hello_?" I take a deep breathe. "Hello this is Elizabeth Rogers, and I would like to take the promotion to Senior Medical Officer."

December 29th, 1941

I wrap the recently stitched up, severed leg tightly with several layers of gauss. I wipe the sweat off my brow, handing the fallen soldier a bottle of whiskey to numb the pain. "Rogers, you're shift is over." Another nurse walked over. I nod, eager to change from my bloody uniform.

I was quick to change, throwing my long hair up into a hazardous bun. I place my uniform in my locker, when arm wrapped around my mid-section. I jump in surprise ready to elbow whoever it was in the teeth. "I missed you doll." My heart leaped into my throat. Spinning around I pull the tall brunette into a long kiss.

I was pressed against the locker gently, Bucky running his fingers through my hair. We finally pull away, and I get a good look at his bruised, roughed up face. I gasp lightly running a thumb over the scaring cut along on hairline. "You look like hell." I whisper, heart pounding in my ears.

He chuckled, the low rumbling comforting. I didn't realize how much I missed his laugh.

"What happened to you, I heard that the 107th was all but wiped out. I thought you-" he cut me off with another kiss. "We almost were. 'Captain America's dumb ass decided to run in single handedly and rescue everyone." My eyes flew open. "Steve's here?" I gasp.

He nodded resting his forehead against mine. "I missed you." I let my eyes close and smile. "You have know idea." He look down at me a small smile tilting his lips. "Happy Birthday."

January 16, 1944

I burry my face in Steve's chest. He held me closely, covering me almost completely. I'm still not used to his new huge stature. He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Liza." I smile, tears pricking my eyes. "Love you too bro." He let me go and I turn to Bucky. "Watch him for me. He'll do something stupid I know it." I joke, voice cracking halfway through. They chuckled and Bucky pulled me into a embrace. "I will."

We let go after a few seconds. I look up at the two in front of me. "You both better come back, you're all I have left." A single tear streamed down my cheek. "And you guys can't get out of wearing tuxes that easy." I laugh, messing with my engagement ring. They were quiet for a second. "We got you something. It's a bit late for you're birthday but." Steve pulled something out of his pocket, letting it fall into my hands.

My hand raises to my mouth. Laying in my hand was a simple chain necklace, but attached to it was Steve and Bucky's Dog Tags. Bucky took them from me gently before stepping behind me. I raise my hand, allowing his to clip the Dog Tags around my neck. "Thank you." I pull them both into another hug.

But that would be the last day I saw either of them.

February 30, 1944

I stare out at the falling snow, eyes long since dried out. My knees were pulled up to my chest, my messy curls falling around my shoulders. There was a small knock on the door. Before I could answer, not like I would, it cracked open.

I catch the figure of Peggy Carter in the doorway. "Can I come in?" Her voice was quiet, holding an underlying pain. I give a minuscule nod and she entered, closing the door behind her softly. She walked over, sitting across from me. She said nothing, only placed a hand on mine. I slowly shift my eyes from the snowfall outside to her deep brown eyes.

Slowly, like a small child I crawled over to her, leaning against her shoulder heavily. She only held me tightly, providing a sense of stability in my spiraling world. Tears slid down my face without a sound. Peggy was strong. I was strong. But in this moment we were just two girls who lost the men they loved.

May 6, 1944

I curl up on the couch. It was quiet. Quieter than it has ever been in this apartment. It was like the life itself, left the home. The pictures and personal touches remained, but it seem empty.

I pick up the throw pillow, catching the shine of the diamond ring upon my left ring finger. I raise my other hand to finger the dog tags around my neck. Laying down quietly.

I curl into a fetal position, the world fading away.

My bliss was short lived as the front door was blasted from it's hinges. Smoke started to fill the room faster than I could stand up. I snap to attention, rolling from the couch, grabbing the steak knife, from my dinner and one of the shirts laying around. I cover my mouth, listening carefully as men stormed the living-room. I wait patiently, ignore the extreme lack of oxygen to my brain. I wait until a foot stepped in front of me.

I slammed the streak knife down, it dug right through his boot and foot, hitting the floor beneath it. His scream rang out and I roll out from under the coffee table, hooking my leg around his leg, letting him crash to the floor. I grab his fallen gun. Ready for the next man to step from out from the hallway.

As soon as he popped his face from the doorway. I aim, and let it go. The bullet pierced through his scull, ripping his ear from his head. I ignore the sickening feeling rising in my stomach and move on. Three more men appeared and I cock the gun, I receive an empty barrel.

Still holding my breath I chuck the gun toward them and reach for my steak knife again. A foot slammed down on my hand. I screech in pain, only receiving a lung full of sleeping gas. My eyelids droop immeadiatly and the world went black.

October 17, 1945

"You have to fight at some point Gemini." I glare over at the bullet proof window before me, spitting the blood from my mouth on the concrete training room floor. "Go to hell. And my name is Elizabeth!" I growl out, struggling to my feet.

My dog tags slipped from my shirt and the ring on it glinted, still as beautiful as the day I was given it. "Those are beautiful, Gemini. Shame if something were to happen to them." Quickly one of the Hydra soldiers ripped the necklace from my neck.

I immeadiatly grab the man's hand, crushing the bones under my sheer force. The man cried out and struggled. I grab the necklace from his hand and throw him away, and he hit the wall with a sickening thud.

Two more rushed me and I jump, digging my heels into their jaws, hearing a satisfying crack. I was surrounded by now. I stand still, clipping the chain back around my neck. The air around me thickened until the people around me found it hard to breathe. I glare straight through the glass to the the monster behind it.

One by one, each man raised their knifes to their neck and fell to the ground, drowning in their own blood. The man behind the mirror smirked. "Very good, the serum is working perfectly. And it seems you're accidental….abilities, are maturing very well. Amazing really, it's only been what, a year and a half?"

Anger coursed through and me and my fist smashed down on the glass, and it shuddered in it's frame. "I will kill you. I promise that."

August 23, 2014

It was cold, that was my first thought. "She's thawed, sir." My eyes snap open, and I found myself contained in my cryo-tube. My face hardens and panic sets in. I raise a hand, smashing through the glass. The tune opened and I was quick to kick the nearest soldier in the head, wrapping my legs around his neck and twisted around him.

I sent him to the ground, snatching his weapon. It wasn't like anything I've ever seen, but worked the same. I cock it, aiming at everyone around me. "Stand down." A man in a suit stepped through the heavy defenses. A man almost the spitting image of my torturer. A low growl thundered from my throat. "Welcome back Gemini."

Elizabeth's POV

Blaring alarms sounded throughout the Hydra Headquarters. I snap to attention, ready for whatever threat was lurking around the corner. Hydra soldiers rushed to me, guns in hand. "Our orders are to evacuate you." I raise a brow stepping out from my holding cell. "Is that right?" With a quickly swipe of my hand I twist the taller's one's arm at unnatural angles, dislocating his shoulder. I take the gun from his limp hand and shoot the other in the thigh.

Without another thought I grab the ammo off their belts and strap it to my thigh holster. I slowly make my way down the cell corridors, passing many prisoners. Most of which were just as horrible as the people keeping them here.

Gun shots echoed through the hall, and I kept to the wall, dead silent. The light flickered, before shutting off completely. I curse to myself, my advanced sight kicking in. I look through the black corridor and make my way toward the weapons room. If I was gonna do this, I needed more than a Rifle with one extra Mag.

Footsteps thundered down the corridor and I freeze solid. They were too heavy to be human, and by the sound of it, they were about 5 yards away, down the right side. As if on cue, a bright light flashed by me. They weren't even trying to be stealthy.

"Energy signal detected. Female, Elizabeth Rogers." My eyes widen at the robotic female voice. "Shit!" I curse, jumping out sending a few rounds at the faceplate of the man in the Iron Suit. The Avengers were here. The bullets did nothing and I recover from my roll, dashing off down the hall. The armory was right around the corner.

Just as I turn the corner, I narrowly avoid a painful jab at my face, with the butt of a gun. I duck under, grabbing the arm, and flipping it behind whoever it was. She grunted, her wild red hair, flying around her face at the force. I push her down, bending a bar around her arm.

Looking her in the eyes, I sigh. "Stay down." Stand up, I type my password into the keypad. I glare in frustration as it beeped in denial. The sound of jets sounded and I punch the metal in, ripping it from it's hinges and loaded mags into my belt, grabbing handguns. As the sounds of jets got closer, I snag some armor piercing rounds as well.

I noticed the red head reaching for her handgun. I kick it across the room and she looked up at me. "You're Elizabeth Rogers aren't you?" She questioned. I narrow my eyes. I didn't have time to say anything as the door to the armory blasted off. I swivel around, AP rounds ready. I fire two shots, digging them inches from the glowing thing on his chest.

He looked down at it, then to me. "Who are you?" I growl, even though I had a good idea. He held up him hands, as his helmet retracted, revealing a well put together, middle aged man. It was impossible to not recognize him. He was a spitting image of his father.

My hand wavered slightly. "Stark." It was only a single name, but the man nodded. "Rogers?" I narrow my eyes and let my weapon lower slightly. "Steve Rogers. James Barnes." My head snaps to the red head sitting on the ground, still struggling to get out of the bar I trapped her in.

"What did you say?"

The only sound was the whirling of the helicopter's roaders. I kept a trained eye on the two standing across from me.

"You must be confident, if you only sent in two of your men to into Hydra's Main Base." I speak up, breaking the tense atmosphere. "Well, we wanted it to be fair." My mouth twitched into a smile. The red head wasn't so bad.

Stark however, was staring at me. I finally turn to him, with an irritated look, "You know, you're just as irritating as your father was." He chuckled. "I get that a lot, Surprisingly."

It fell silent as I ponder the question rattling around in my head. "How are they alive?"

Understanding my unsaid meaning, Tony pulled out a device and handed it to me. A video appeared. I tap on it and classified files appeared and the image of a halfway frozen Steve appeared, with people hovering over him. They pulled him out of the ice. My hand slowly raised to my mouth, as I show the first sign of emotion, since they found me.

The video then changed to a man with long brown hair and a metal arm, blowing up a bridge. My eyes narrow, as it pans in on his face. I nearly drop it, as the clear face of James Barnes came into view. He looked worse for ware, but what got me was the completely dead look in his eyes. A file appeared and my eyes skim over it quickly.

The words, 'captured by Hydra', popped out at me and I squeeze the tablet, cracking the screen. I place the tablet down, bringing my head into my hands. What the hell was going on?

Almost as soon as we entered the Avenger's HeadQuarters, I was lead to an interrogation room.

I glare at Natasha. "You want to put me in another cell?" She shook her head. "We're just gonna asked some questions. It'll be as quick and painless as possible." I hesitant for a second, before walking in. She followed after me and we each took a seat. She pulled out a file, and I watch it carefully.

"What's is you're name?" She looked at me and I raise a brow. This was going to be a long process.

With Bucky and Steve

The super soldiers stood across from eachother, in the training room. "You think you can keep up, Buck?" Steve smirked, circling the other soldier. The Winter Soldier smirked, "You kidding? You're still just that little guy from Brooklynn." Both smiled, and by some unsaid command, charged in sinc.

They moved fast, movements accurate and strong, but neither landing a punch. This continued for a few minutes longer until the door to the training room, opened. Both men, turned to the blonde agent in the door way. "Agent." Steve nodded to the woman with a smile.

Sharon didn't smile back however. "You guys are needed down in the interrogation rooms."

The men shared a confused look. "Why?" The blonde gave them a cautious look. "Does the name Elizabeth Rogers, mean anything to you?"

Steve and Bucky made their way through the Avengers headquarters at speeds, that Sharon could barely keep up with. And damned anyone if they got in their way. It look less than two minutes for them to reach the interrogation room where Tony was parked, watching with interest.

Looking through the one way, mirror they froze at the dirty blonde haired woman inside, sitting across from Nat. She hadn't changed since they last seen her in 1944. "She's alive." Bucky whispered in utter disbelief. "What's your name and date of birth?" Nat spoke clearly. Elizabeth gave her a unbelieving look. "Seriously?" Nat shrugged. "My name is Elizabeth Anne Rogers. I was born on December 29th, 1919."

It was quiet in the observing room. Tony and Sharon's gazes shifting from the woman in the room, to the two men frozen next to them.

"Where were you born?" Nat questioned again. "I was Born in Brooklynn, New York."

Questions went like that for the next few minutes, each time, Elizabeth would reveal more and more about herself, and what happened to her. "What is the last thing you remember before you were captured. Like where you were, what you were doing?" Nat asked this, caution lacing her tone, realizing it was a very personal question.

Elizabeth's POV

I look down at the table. Nat didn't ask again or push me to answer quicker, and I was grateful. Slowly I reached into my shirt and pull out a necklace, I pull it over my head and look down at the dog tags, and ring attached to it. "I was I engaged to be married two months after I received the news that…" I trail voice choking up.

"When I was told that my brother and Fiancé were dead. With them gone, their apartment immediately went to me, since I was in the lease. I was sitting in the living room, when a group of men, stormed the apartment, with sleeping gas."

I bite my lip, squeezing the table side a bit tighter. "Men called Hydra. I fought back, and I.." I trail off, feeling sick all over again. "You what?" Nat asked. I look up, looking straight into her eyes. "I killed one of them."

I became silent again. "What do you remember about you're time in Hydra?" She asked after some time. I shake my head, standing up. "I remember everything." I turn away lifting the ring to my face. "Everything."

"Okay, that's all for now. I believe there are people waiting for you outside." Nat said opening the door for me. I turn to her, nervousness bubbling up in me. Slowly I lead the way out of the room, onto the other side of the glass. Tony was there with a Blonde Agent, but beside them was the two men, I thought dead all these years.

Tears pooled over, and my hand flew to my mouth. I wanted to scream, I wanted to hug them and never let go, but my feet wouldn't move and the only sounds I could make were quiet sobs. Steve was first to pull me into an embrace and I clung to him like a life line.

He didn't say anything, but when he finally let me go, he looked toward Bucky. I looked up at him, his hair was longer, pulled back into a small ponytail and he looked like he's been through hell, but he was still the same Bucky that I fell in love with so many years ago. With complete disregard for his metal appendage, I throw my arms around his neck, tears soaking his shirt.

"You still have to wear that tux." I whisper in his ear, earning the familiar rumble of his laughter.


End file.
